Shining Force: Clan of Darkness
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A tale of the rise and fall of the King of Devils and the prelude to the birth of a new Hero of a new Shining Force team. This new Hero is Sarah which will make an entrance in Episode 1!


Shining Force: The Clan of Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
"The Birth of The Devil King"  
  
By: NisshokuKnight@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Note: This takes place after "Shining Force II!" All characters  
  
Created in this story is mine. Shining Force belongs to Sega. ALL  
  
Characters Names, Villains Names, Classes, Items, and other stuff  
  
Are in CAPS just like the videogames!  
  
About this Prologue: It takes place seventy-five years before  
  
SARAH the SDWN would travel the world to protect it from a  
  
great evil that had risen again. In this chapter, A WARRIOR  
  
named MADDEN travels the world of TRI-RUNE in search of companions  
  
to defeat an evil that existed at that time, however only to be  
  
rejected by men and women of this force which leads him to an DARK  
  
ORB which gives him the power to become the KING of The DEVILS!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*** PROLOGUE ***  
  
My name is MADDEN. I was trained to be a WARRIOR. I had always loved  
  
traveling. I also love adventures. I heard of an evil that plagued  
  
the world. The people called this evil... the CLAN of DARKNESS. I never  
  
dreamed that I MADDEN would become an Evil being. This is my story.  
  
I searched the world over for a bunch of people called the "SHINING  
  
FORCE" They were dedicated in defeating the evil that plagued the world  
  
at that time. I traveled to a town called MAKKEN to get info on this  
  
"SHINING FORCE."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The old man asked. Then the old man continued, "The 'SHINING FORCE?'  
  
You are asking for? Oh yes. They were here two days ago. They were  
  
Headed for the town of RAMMORA in the far north. You can catch them  
  
quicker if you travel 'DEVIL'S PASS.' I hear it's dangerous on that  
  
trail. The Devils are known to attack strangers. Be careful.  
  
"Thank you old man."  
  
I thanked him and headed north through "DEVIL'S PASS."  
  
as I traveled the pass, I encountered numerous enemies. I thought I  
  
Was a goner! What found out was surprising! They let me pass. The  
  
DEVILS saw right through me. Then they spoke to me.  
  
"You are the CHOSEN ONE! You may pass!"  
  
I was the "CHOSEN ONE?" I questioned myself. I had no idea what that  
  
Meant. I decided not to dwell on it at that time. I had finally caught  
  
Up with those heroes called "The SHINING FORCE." I talked to their  
  
leader WILLIAM.  
  
"Yes?" WILLIAM asked.  
  
"My name is MADDEN. I am a WARRIOR. I want to join up to   
  
fight evil!"  
  
WILLIAM looked at MADDEN and then spoke.  
  
"I am sorry MADDEN, but we are full. We have thirty members and  
  
we can't take anymore. I am sorry. Plus I sense you have an evil  
  
aura over you, so I refuse to let you join. I am sorry.   
  
Good bye."  
  
Goodbye? That's all I get. And what's this evil aura over me?  
  
However, as I walked away from that place and I traveled the world  
  
to find my purpose... I was led to an evil ORB! It was the ORB of  
  
DARKNESS! It led me to an old shrine that the DEVILS were   
  
protecting. They stopped me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
They asked. I thought for a bit and then answered.  
  
"I am the CHOSEN ONE! Something here has led me to this place."  
  
I replied to them.  
  
"Very well. Enter."  
  
As I entered the shrine, it was small. It was home to the ORB of  
  
DARKNESS! I picked up the ORB. It's power surged through my body.  
  
I felt my body changing! Soon I had a new appearance. My appearance  
  
was this way: My head resembled a dragon with three horns on top.  
  
My Body resembled that as a Bull. My legs and feet resembled that  
  
of an Ox. My claws on my feet and my hands were that of the largest  
  
wolf. And there were wings on my back that resembled as Eagle's  
  
wings. The DEVILS in the chamber bowed to me. Finally, they found  
  
the LORD of DARKNESS.  
  
"Call me LORD MAGGUS! Today, all Humankind and those allied with them  
  
shall perish!"  
  
I told them. They praised me saying,  
  
"Praise LORD MAGGUS! Down with the LIGHT CLAN!"  
  
My troops and myself left the shrine and found the 'SHINING FORCE'  
  
and attacked them with a vengeance! At that time, WILLIAM had found  
  
The HOLY SWORD! The battle was fierce! Finally, WILLIAM used the  
  
HOLY SWORD and sealed LORD MAGGUS into stone. When that happened, all  
  
The DEVIL GENERALS and the DEVILS were turned to stone. To keep the  
  
DEVILS from escaping, they built a fortress to prevent the DEVILS  
  
from escaping. A Magical seal was placed to keep the DEVILS sealed.  
  
Now with the evil gone, and the fortress built. The heroes of the  
  
'SHINING FORCE' went home.   
  
Now...  
  
75 years has passed. Now the story of LORD MAGGUS now continues...  
  
Next Episode: "The Chosen One!"  
  
Next: "SARAH, the Grand daughter of WILLIAM the HERO, is chosen  
  
To find out why enemies has attacked the outside gate of the  
  
Fortress! And SARAH assembles a small team of heroes known as the  
  
'SHINING FORCE! Be there!  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/07/2003  
  
Shining Force: The Clan of Darkness (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight   
  
Fanfiction Productions. Shining Force, is owned by SEGA and  
  
other copyright holders. This story and all the characters  
  
herein were created by me and is my property. Want to use  
  
these characters? E-mail me at: NisshokuKnight@aol.com  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
